


Cookies and Sweetdays

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil awakes to the sound of Patton Bakimg and Christmas Music





	Cookies and Sweetdays

Virgil was awoken by the sound of “All I Want For Christmas” blaring in their living room.

  
He was startled at first, but then relaxed when he realized it was just Patton, probably baking more sweets for the Holiday season.

He chuckled at the thought of Patton dressed in a festive pair of pajamas, baking cookies and singing along (horribly) to holiday music.

He decided to get up to see that and he was not surprised when that was the sight he saw in the kitchen.

After a few moments of watching the cute moment, he went up and wrapped his arms around Patton’s waste.

He felt him tense up as being touched through him a bit off guard, but quickly relaxed when he realized it was Virgil.

“Morning Patton.” Mumbled Virgil.

“Morning Virge. How'd you sleep?” Said Patton, making his way out of Virgil’s embrace to finish baking.

“Well. But I woke up when I heard the music playing. Surprised, you didn't wake Logan though.”

“Well he was in Roman's bed last night, they stayed up real late with their date last night. And you know how heavy of a sleeper Logan becomes when he's tired, especially if he's curled up with one of us.”

Virgil chuckled at that thought. “You're right, you're right.”

Virgil took a seat at their table after that. Content with the warm atmosphere in the room.

That atmosphere stayed with them after Patton finished baking and they moved to the living room to cuddle and eat cereal together. Long after they're bowls we're put in the sink, Roman and Logan came down and joined their cuddle pile.

It was a sweet day among boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
>  
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
